In the prior art, an inverter is used to convert a direct current (DC) voltage on a direct current data bus to one or more alternating current signals that control an electric motor. Conversely, an inverter may be used to convert generated alternating current from a machine (e.g., alternator or generator) into direct current for operating a vehicle or other electric equipment. In certain prior art configurations, the inverter comprises one or more power switching semiconductors that may fail in an open state or a closed state.
Certain prior art systems may attempt to detect a failure of the inverter or machine as part of a start-up diagnostic procedure at low power prior to operating the inverter or machine at full power in a fully operational mode. For example, certain prior art systems have a diagnostic procedure cycle that is executed at a lower voltage than operational voltage of the inverter each time an inverter or machine is started up or powered on. However, such prior art systems are not capable of detecting a failure during operation (or an operational period) of the inverter or machine between a previous diagnostic procedure cycle and the next diagnostic procedure cycle. Thus, there is a need for a system for providing real-time detection of failures of the inverter or machine during operation of the inverter or the machine.